REC 4 APOCALYPSE
by ana membrives
Summary: Los infectados se multiplican... Tal y como el reino de Dios predicaba, los angeles que renunciaron a su propio hogar seran castigados eternamente en un vacio de oscuridad, hasta el día del juicio final... el demonio se apodera de la humanidad... ¿Podrán la pequeña hermana de Clara y el primo de Goldo sobrevivir a este ataque?
1. Chapter 1

**REC NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA, NO TENGO DERECHO NI POSESION DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O HECHOS DE ESTA PELICULA.**

**...**

**PRÓLOGO:**

(Igual que la "peste" los "infectados" se multiplicaban en el salon de fiestas. Por todo el recinto havian infectados llenos de sangre buscando a quien morder. EL JUICIO DEL GRAN DÍA, HA LLEGADO)

Judit: Para quien pueda ver esto… (enfocándose con una cámara) hay un monton de monstruos asesinos en la calle… (llorando) estamos en una ermita… muchos de mi familia se han convertido en… en zombies, o monstruos o yo que se que… mi hermana y su marido están por hay… los infectados no pueden entrar en la ermita… les duele el agua bendita… no se que ocurre… pero el mundo tiene derecho a saber que esta pasando…

REC 4 APOCALYPSE…

….

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL FIC, ESTO HA SIDO EL PRÓLOGO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2: En busca de una salida

**Alexa: Jajaja, a mi también me gusta todo lo relacionado con zombies, mi video juego favorito (o al menos el único de zombies con el que he jugado) es Resident Evil, así que he puesto el ejemplo en este capítulo. ¡Me ilusonan los comentarios! **

**REC NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA, NO TENGO DERECHO NI POSESION DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O HECHOS DE ESTA PELICULA.**

…

Judit: (enfocándose con la cámara) Adrián está conmigo… Hemos escapado del bus…

Adrián: ¿Qué haces?

Judit: La gente tiene que saber que está pasando…

Adrián: Dame la cámara.

Judit: (se la da)

Adrián: (enfoca hacia una pequeña ventana de la ermita) Esto es peor que Resident Evil… Nuestros conocidos, nuestra familia… Se han convertido todos en zombies… Tenemos que salir de aquí…

Judit: ¡No! ¡Ya hemos intentado salir de aquí y mira que nos ha pasado!

Adrián: ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿¡Qué nos muramos de hambre?!

Judit: (Empieza a llorar)

Adrián: (la abraza) podemos hacerlo… ¿Te has fijado que se pueden matar si les damos en la cabeza? Aquí hay armas… De Sant Jordi… Podemos conseguirlo si no tenemos miedo… Les duele el agua bendita, y se paralizan cuando leemos la Biblia… Podemos hacerlo…

Judit: Voy a por el agua bendita… (coge la copa que el sacerdote usa en misa y lo llena de agua y tapa la copa con un trozo de plástico que cubría una estatua medio reformada de María y ata el plástico con una de sus pulseras, también coge la biblia)

Adrián: (coge espada y armadura) Ponte esto… (Le da una armadura y un casco)

Judit: No podemos permitir que nos muerdan…

(Ya los dos listos y con los ropajes)

Adrián: ¿Preparada?

Judit: Si…

Adrián: (abre la puerta con cuidado) Vale… (Susurrando) empieza a leer la biblia en voz alta…

Judit: Al principio, Dios creo el cielo i la tierra. La tierra era caótica i desolada, las tinieblas cubrían la superficie del océano i el Espíritu de Dios planeaba sobre las aguas. Dios dijo: Que exista la luz…

(Los infectados se paran y empiezan a retorcerse de dolor)

Adrián: Muy bien Jut, sigue…

Judit: Y la luz existió. Dios vio que la luz era buena, i separó la luz de las tinieblas. Dios dio a la luz el nombre de día, y a las tinieblas, noche…

Adrián: (ya habían recorrido una gran parte del patio del salón, pero quedaba mucho por pasar) Judit, pásame la cámara… Estamos en el recinto de fiestas… como podéis comprobar a los zombies les afecta la biblia… esto es muy raro, pero saldremos de aquí como que me llamo Adrián… Ostia… ostia… ¡Jut tenemos que volver a la cocina!

Judit: ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

Adrián: ¡Judit la biblia!

Judit: a, si… ¡Ahhhhhh! (un zombie aprovecho para intentar morderle la cara, y otro se aproximaba también, y Jut le tiro la biblia a la cabeza)

Adrián: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…! (Los zombies se quedan quietos echando sangre por la boca, eso mancha la armadura de Judit) Santificado sea tu nombre… (Haciéndole señas a Judit para que se aparte de los zombies) venga a nosotros tu reino… (Buscando algo en cerca de su cuello) Hágase su voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo… (Enseñándole al zombie un collar con una cruz)

Judit y Adrián: ¡Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día! (Judit muestra una pequeña cruz que tiene en una pulsera de plata. Van retrocediendo cogidos de la mano y recitando el Padre Nuestro)

Judit: (continua recitando y hablando de lado mientas va diciendo un poco más lento otras plegarias) ¿Dónde vamos? ¡La salida está por allí!

Adri: (N/A: me es más fácil decirle así) Vamos a buscar a Rafa. Le prometí que volvería a por él…

(Pronto llegan al propio salón y cogen un micrófono que estaba en el suelo. Jut aprovecha para intensificar la voz para que todos los muertos vivientes la escucharan bien. (N/A: El micrófono iba a pilas)

Judit: Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo, bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús. Santa María, madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén. (Le da un codazo a Adri) ¿Ves porque es útil hacer la comunión?

Adri: Si, sí, pero sigue.

(Judit empezó con un credo mientras corrían hacia la cocina)

Adri: Atún … (Se llevó las manos a la cara con angustia, pues Atún estaba retorciéndose de dolor por el credo de Judit. Tenía la cara llena de sangre, y la pierna tenía un mordisco sangriento. Empezó a llorar. Judit empezando otra oración lo abraza.)

Adri: (volviendo en sí) Tenemos que bajar por la reja de abajo… Estoy viendo sierra mecánica… (La que utilizó Clara) Vamos.

Jut: (Asiente mientras empieza con un Padre Nuestro otra vez.)

(Van bajando por las escaleras, a Judit se le dificulta un poco, ya que tiene que bajar por las escaleras mientras recita y aguanta el micrófono y el vaso, por eso Adri aguanta ahora el vaso. Cuando llegan abajo los dos se dan cuenta de que tendrán que estar recitando todo el rato, así que idean un plan)

Judit: Podríamos ir a la sala de control y gravar un credo, que es más largo, y ponerlo repetidas veces para que no tenga que gastar tanta salíva…

Adri: Vale, pero… ponte a rezar rápido ¡que viene!

Jut: ¿Y porque no lo haces tu?

Adri: ¡Porque no me lo se! ¡Por favor, azlo ya! (su prima se estaba aproximando intentando morderle)

Jut: (suspiro) Padre nuestro…

…...

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! QUIERO MEZCLAR UN POCO DE HUMOR, YA QUE EN TODO LO QUE HAGO LE PONGO HUMOR ASÍ QUE, ESPERO NO QUITAR EL SUSPENSE A LA SITUACIÓN, ¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3: Una nueva integrante

**Nerea Infante: Discrepo totalmente… ¡Tú eres la mejor aquí! ¡Primero lees el origen de los guardianes y después este! ¡Insisto en que tú eres el sol! No sé si has visto como entrenar a tu dragón, pero tengo dos historias de eso. Te recomiendo la película, es muy buena, una de mis favoritas, de esas que acabas de verlas y vuelves a mirar y así por los restos, pero solo es una sugerencia, si no la quieres mirar no la mires, es tu decisión. (Si la quieres mirar te dejo el link: /como-entrenar-a-tu-dragon) ¡Eres una de mis "leedoras" favoritas! (sin marginar a los demás "leedores") **

**REC NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA FAN A LA QUE SE LE HA OCURRIDO UNA HISTORIA, NO TENGO DERECHO NI POSESION DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O HECHOS DE ESTA PELICULA.**

…**.**

Jut: (Va recitando)

(Van corriendo a la sala de control para gravar el credo)

Adri: Ok… dame el micrófono y la cámara… (La imagen se gira) Vale… empieza…

Jut: (Empieza)

Adri: No puede ser… ostia no puede ser… (Leyendo un papel)

Jut: (recitando. Cara de: ¿Qué pasa?)

Adri: El cura… ha dejado una nota… "Buscad a la chica" ¿Qué chica? "mira más allá de lo que ves" ¿Que cojones…?

Desconocida: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (grito de guerra)

Adri: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

(La desconocida empieza a darle golpes y a ahogarle con un cable)

Adri: ¡Jut! ¡Jut, ayúdame joder!

Jut: ¡Ahhhhhh! (gritando) ¡Padre nuestro! ¡No funciona!

Desconocida: ¿¡Espera… no sois zombies?!

Adri: ¿¡Te parecemos zombies niñata!? (Dando grandes bocanadas de aire)

Desconocida: ¿¡A quien le llamas niñata, desgraciado?!

Adri: ¿¡A quien va a ser joder?! ¿¡Hay alguien aquí con cordura a parte de nosotros tres?!

Desconocida: Bueno… creo que solo somos dos, la niña y yo…

Adri: No estoy para bromas… ¡Ostia! ¡Jut! (viene su tío convertido en zombie)

Jut: (Prosigue con las plegarias)

Desconocida: Los ángeles que no guardaron su dignidad, que abandonaron su propia morada… El señor los guardo en oscuridad, en prisiones eternas, donde padecerán el castigo infinito, y de donde no podrán regresar hasta el juicio del gran día… (Con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos)

Adri: Oye... (Tambaleándola un poco) ¿Me escuchas?

Desconocida: Si…

Adri: ¿Como te llamas? (Cojiendola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos)

Desconocida: Mérida.

Adri: Yo soy Adrián, llamame Adri, y ella es Judit.

Jut: Lamame Jut.

Mérida: Vale, tenemos que salir de aquí…

Adri: Antes tenemos que gravar un credo para no tener que ir repitiéndolo todo el rato.

Mérida: Mira que sois vagos… (sonrisa)

Adri: (sonrisa)

Jut: Si se besan bomito…

Adri y Mérida: ¿Qué? ¡No! (sonrojados)

Jut: Ya… Tiene huevos el asunto…

Mérida: Menuda boquita tiene la niña…

Jut: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (un zombie la ataca)

Adri: (coje la motosierra y le corta la cabeza al zombie) ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Mérida: Esto es el fin (embobada)

Adri: (le da una pequeña bofetada) Lo siento, tenemos que irnos con urgencia…

Mérida: (Mientras corre de la mano de Adri) ¡Acatan órdenes! ¡De una mente superior…! ¡Los controlan! No saldremos de aquí nunca… (llorando)

Adri: (Para. Hace que lo mire a los ojos. Le seca una lágrima) Te juro por dios que saldremos de aquí… ¿Vale?

Mérida: (Asiente. Se abrazan)

Jut: Yug…. (cara de asco)

Adri y Mérida: (Se separan)

Adri: Ejem…

Mérida: Cof, cof…

…

**BUENO, ¡AQUÍ HAY ROMANCE! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ¿REIEWS?**


End file.
